How to watch HTTYD
by Artemis Nyte
Summary: Its the night before Hiccup is supposed to kill the Nightmare and the whole town in celebrating. However when a freak storm hits and sends the entire village to a strange room, the Vikings of Berk begin to watch a story of loyalty, friendship and pain, as they learn that its what's on the inside that truly counts.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Fanfiction and I'm pretty excited about this. I do not have a beta and grammar is not my strong point so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have made. If you have any constructive criticism I will greatly appreciate it=) Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Hiccup had been chosen to kill the Nightmare and the entire town was still buzzing with excitement. Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout along with the majority of the town were in the Great Hall drinking ale, eating and talking merrily. There seemed to only be two people absent from the hall. Hiccup and Astrid were nowhere to be found, though not many people noticed Astrid's absences and they were used to Hiccup disappearing right after training every day.

"I tell ya that boy has a way with the beasts," Gobber said, the ale in his hand sloshing about as he gestured wildly to the listening crowd.

"I never in a million years would I have guessed," Stoick shook his head in disbelief. Of course he was overjoyed that his son was finally going to become a true Viking, but it didn't stop the question from coming to the forefront of his mind. Why? Why did Hiccup pretend to be such a disappointment all these years if he really had the makings of a great Viking in him? And if by some chance Hiccup hadn't been pretending then how had he become so good as to graduate first in such a short time?

Thunder rumbled outside, the sheer fact that they were able to hear it over the din in the Hall was enough to quiet everyone down. Another rumble this time even louder, shook the hall. A sudden flash of blinding white light filled the hall as the ground shook from the loudest roar of thunder yet. Then just as suddenly as the storm started it stopped. Stoick, being one of the few that managed to stay upright through the storm, helped a few Vikings nearby to their feet all the while his eyes scanned their new surroundings. It was quite obvious that they were no longer in the great hall, for this new room had towering stone walls that never seemed to end and comfortable looking chairs littered the stone flooring. Torches lit the hall bathing the ground in orange light. However the thing that really set Stoick on edge about this new place was the fact that he couldn't see a door anywhere. The fallen Vikings had finally risen and were whispering to each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Gobber sidled up next to the irate chief.

"Do you by any chance know where we are Stoick?" the man asked.

"Not a clue, but I plan on finding out." He hoisted his ax up and opened his mouth to call out when a woman spoke.

"No need to shout or get defensive, no harm shall come to you while you are in my hall."

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Stoick yelled up towards the darkened ceiling where he thought the voice was coming from.

"I have many names, but you can call me the Nighthawk and I have brought you here to show you the past, the present and part of the future of your village from the view point of one of your own. A boy that none of you truly understand and appreciate. Hiccup is his name I believe." What the Nighthawk said startled everyone. How was she going to show them the future? And how was what happened in the past from Hiccups point of view any different from theirs. However Stoick had a more pressing question when he realized that his son was not in the room with them.

"Where is Hiccup?" he growled.

"In Berk, frozen in time just like the rest of your world until you return. Which I hope will only be in a few hours, but that doesn't mean we need to begin. So if everyone could take a seat facing the screen on the wall behind you, I would appreciate it." The Vikings turned towards the screen and took seats on the couches. Astrid, who had been right outside the hall when the storm had hit, sat on one of the beanbags. She was worried about what would happen to Hiccup if the entire village found out about Toothless. The rest of the teens (minus Hiccup of course) quickly surrounded her on their own beanbag chairs. When the last of the Vikings finally got at least semi-comfortable the torches went out and the screen flickered to life.

* * *

**So? How did I do? I really hope you at least semi-enjoyed it and I hope to get the next chapter up this week. Please review, It will make my day!**

**Artemis Nyte**


	2. Chapter 1 The Movie Begins

**OMG! I am totally freaking out right now! I can't believe all the positive feedback I have received so far! Ten reviews, twenty favorites and thirty follows! Geezum I really am ecstatic:) I read every review and I cherished them all. Ok so on with the actual chapter, sorry it took me a while to update I wanted to run it through a couple of my friends before I posted to make sure it was ok. Again I'm sorry for any grammar issues, English is not my forte, but I would be happy to fix anything you may see. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own How to Train Your Dragon:( or any of its characters, settings, ect. ect. But if I did there would be many more Hiccstrid moments.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**F****ADE IN: **

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): This, is Berk.**

Most of the Vikings jumped as Hiccups voice fills the entire hall.

**Its twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Stoick frowned. Was that really what Hiccup thought of the island? The teens and Gobber laughed at the dry, sarcastic humor in the words.

**The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts. **

**HICCUP (V.O.): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

**The image drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. **

**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. Another sheep seems unfazed by this and takes over the grazing spot.**

Several people chuckle at how greedy the sheep were.

**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUSA door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP: ...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE: He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

All the Vikings groaned knowing that if Hiccup was out during a raid, nothing good could come of it.

**HICCUP (V.O.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

Stoick already knew that he wasn't going to like the next few hours. They weren't even five minutes in and it already had him questioning several things he thought he knew about his only son.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground. **

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'! **

"I was in the middle of an ale when the dragons came!" The Viking on screen said in his defense as many people laughed at him.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP:... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**HICCUP:... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

Each of the three Vikings winced slightly at how mean they sounded to Hiccup. They had only wanted to protect him but it sounded like they were just really annoyed with the boy.

**HICCUP:... Ack…**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK: Hiccup!?**

**STOICK(accusingly; to the crowd): What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Now it was Stoick's turn to wince at his tone.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Yes I do.**

The Chief smiled at his son's blatant admiration while others chuckled at how much Hiccup looked up to his father.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK (barking; to his men): What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED): Good.**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

Gobber grinned as he came on screen. Remembering this particular conversation he chuckled quietly to himself, but stopped when the events that happened later that day came back to him.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. **

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose. **

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight. Astrid smiled at the close bond the mentor and apprentice shared and hoped that one day Hiccup would be comfortable enough around her to act so care-free.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Is that how he got his nickname?" Snotlout asked, having heard Gobber call Hiccup that a few times around the forge.

"Yep," Gobber replied smiling at how carefree Hiccup seemed to be around him. Stoick on the other hand wondered when Gobber had become the person Hiccup was the most comfortable with.

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Laughter followed this at the truth of this statement.

**EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING: FIRE! **

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... (DREAMY) Astrid. **

All of the teens cheered as they appeared on the big screen. Astrid blushed slightly as Hiccup's crush on her became apparent.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"We look so awesome!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time. The twins turned to each other and bashed their heads together.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Their job is so much cooler. **

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Astrid smirked._Or you could just train a dragon. _

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these. **

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP: (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

**VIKING: Arggh!**

"Ugh! That really hurt!" The Viking that had been hit confessed to several chuckles.

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Wait, do you mean to say that Hiccup can pick up a full grown Viking's sword?" Stoick turned to Gobber.

"Yeah he's been able to pick one up for a couple of years now." The smith shrugged but the rest of the village stared in shock. The useless little runt could pick something as heavy as a sword up even with how small he was. How was that possible?

**HICCUP (V.O.): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this. **

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks**

**.INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacts to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward**

**STOICK: JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

Many people ducked even though they knew it wasn't real. The Night Fury was not something to be messed with.

**HICCUP (V.O.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... **

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Ha yeah right, if anyone is going to kill a Night Fury it is going to be me," Snotlout boasted. Astrid rolled her eyes leaning over and punching him hard in the shoulder instantly shutting him up.

**In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. **

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. **

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

"I should have guessed. That boy never listens," Gobbler shook his head at Hiccup's actions.

**VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7: Come back here!**

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. **

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

You could hear a pin drop. No one knew what to say, then finally people started to cheer. Hiccup had taken down the feared Night Fury! Snotlout was disappointed that his cousin had been the first to kill one, but quickly joined in the celebrations. The only one not overjoyed with this new revelation was Astrid.

_What are they going to say when they see Hiccup befriending Toothless, or the flight we just went on? _Astrid sighed, not looking forward to those reactions at all.

When everyone had settled down, the movie started up again.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

Laughter echoed through the room at the fact that Hiccup could still retain his dry humor even in deadly situations.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

Stoick had remembered the feeling of terror when he heard his son screaming as he was chased by the Nightmare. It had reminded him of Valka, only he was able to save Hiccup.

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS): DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

"You know from this perspective it really doesn't seem like it was Hiccup's fault." Spitelout commented. He had never been close to his nephew, and had often looked down upon him.

"He's got a point. Sure Hiccup wasn't supposed to be outside during an attack but it's not like he could have controlled where the dragon breathed fire." Gobber added.

**STOICK (CONT'D): You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What? What must we know?" Tuffnut stared at the screen.

"Shut up and we will find out you idiot!" Ruffnut growled as she head butted him.

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

Several people, Stoick included, looked down in shame for not believing the boy.

**STOICK: STOP! Just...stop.**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **

Some people grumbled indignantly while others chuckled having been on the receiving end of many fat jokes made by Hiccup.

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

Astrid shook her head._ You have no idea how true that statement is. _

**STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

It was the teens turn to wince at their condenceding tone. Sure they had teased him a bunch but they had thought it was funny. The look in Hiccup's eyes told them that he did not think of it that way.

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

Astrid was saddened by her past self's actions and decided that she would do everything she could to befriend the boy and make him feel worthwhile.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: He never listens.**

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stoick turned to look at his longtime friend. Gobber gave the chief a look and turned back to the screen.

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone. **

Out of all the things Stoick had learned so far this one hurt the most.

_I have to make it up to him. _

Similar thoughts were running through the teens' minds as well and they silently agreed to try and make Hiccup think better of himself. After all the top of the class in Dragon Killing shouldn't think he was a talking fishbone.

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. **

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up. **

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

The amount of hurt in his voice made everyone feel bad about how they had treated the boy through the years.

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined. At this, the scene faded. **

"Should have known he wouldn't stay inside." Stoick shook his head at his son.

* * *

**So? Did I do ok? Please review, it really means a lot. **

**P.S. To anyone who celebrates it I hope they had a good fourth of July, I know I did. And to anyone who doesn't then I hope you had a good couple of days since I last posted:)**


End file.
